zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Zelda Wii
What do you think it's going to be like? Fused Shadow 23:06, 15 December 2007 (UTC) Awesomely dark :) --Thefiercedeity 08:07, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Hey you guys! Did you see the Zelda2008.com page? The floor is a shiny one with tiles and it's reflecting what appears to be the Door of Time. Do you guys think that picture could possibly be the Temple of Time's interior in the upcoming Zelda for Wii? Hero of Time 87 14:58, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Perhaps this new one will involve time travel, which is awesome because I love Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask and Oracle of Ages. Fused Shadow 20:18, 27 December 2007 (UTC) :So did anyone else hear the rumor about the Zelda side game Retro is supposedly working on? Apparently, we're going to be tasting another Zelda before Zelda Wii.--ClaudeLv250 19:30, 8 February 2008 (UTC) 71.161.21.34 06:22, 10 February 2008 (UTC)I hope that will have a lot of dungeon. Well, considering they said it will be unlike any Zelda before it, I think we could be looking at a variety of possibilities. First, if you adhere to the dual timeline theory, then Ganon is dead in at least one timeline, which opens up the door for A NEW VILLAIN! Not just that, but what if Link isn't the main characetr for once? What if * gasp * you get to control Zelda for all or at least half of the game with her name on it. *gasp again* And what if *further gasp* you get to play as more than one person, almost slightly Final fantasy-esque. Or, what if they change the perspective and its all first person?!? OR *I know you guys are getting tired of me saying or, but yeah* what if...you play as Ganon!!!! *cue dramatic music* So yeah, I think its safe to assume that speculation will get us nowhere at this point. Honestly, there is so much that they could change when they say it will be like no previouse zelda, that we need more information before we can even begin to make speculations and educated guesses. Not to say that speculation isn't fun, but right now, its not really worth it, because Nintendo is being stupid in not releasing ANY INFORMATION NOT EVEN A *navi*-ing TID BIT. Well, I had my rant and I feel better. 71.182.69.154 01:50, 16 February 2008 (UTC)RalisII :Well, about playing as Zelda, two horrendous CD-i games did that (they shall remain unnamed). And about playing as Ganon, well, Bowser has been a party member in two Mario games so maybe that would work. First-person *shudder*... I hate first-person! Really, it gets on my nerves. A new villain... it's been done before. Vaati, Majora, the Nightmares... Multiple playable characters could work as well. As long as they don't change the formula too much, I'll be happy. And I do wish that they release some info about it, even a tentative release date. Fused Shadow 02:13, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 09:47, 16 February 2008 (UTC)Fused Shadows who was that mean person? What? Fused Shadow 22:15, 16 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 06:33, 17 February 2008 (UTC)I Mean that one above you.The one that said; What if Link gasp is not the main Character?! Whoever that was was really mean and kinda hurt my feelings. Cause that was me(before I made my username) above him or her saying mabey they could add several extra dungeons. :He was not being mean. Speculation is allowed. Fused Shadow 15:46, 17 February 2008 (UTC) Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 22:45, 17 February 2008 (UTC)Well the way he said it sounded mean. But playing as Ganon; that would be fun. Like going thourgh dungeons and the bosses would be the guardings and when you kill them you can bring them back to life and corrupt the dungeon/Temple.and go ransacking villages with your powers of ultimate destruction.or convice the people to follow you and transform them into monsters. Also have an allout war with the hyrulain On zelda2008.com the title on the title bar says "The Road Home" so I belive that its after Majoras Mask when he is going back to Hyrule he takes a detour and finds some other land and saves that land wile still trying to get home.Fillfrog 20:06, 1 March 2008 (UTC) WeMelanie Rachel Ravenswood 04:40, 16 March 2008 (UTC)ll actually I think I would perfer using Majora and build up enough to destroy the planet. Melanie Rachel Ravenswood 17:34, 7 April 2008 (UTC)How about the Legend of Zelda: The holiday world's of old? Where you team up with Jack Skellington. To tell you the truth, i believe this new Zelda will explain all the timelines, not only that, but maybe, just maybe, zelda will be playable :0 . I like an idea where midna returns (in her real form) and link switches bodies with all zelda, midna, AND ganondorf. -Mr.Zora-Decu Valley of the Flood???